Kvothe
Theme Voice Appearance Kvothe has pale skin and green eyes, though the intensity of this color is often noted as changing along with his mood. His eyes are similar to his mother's. He has extremely red hair often compared to a flame. He is left handed. Personality He is exceptionally intelligent, quick-witted, sharp-tongued and clever, as well as a talented musician. He is also very curious, a quality that often gets him into trouble. He has a nasty temper, is reckless and often thoughtless. Background Kvothe was born to Arliden and Laurian, leaders of an Edema Ruh troupe, a part of the Higashi clan exiled from the main branch due to the shame and weakness they brought to the clan since not one member became more than a genin. His early education is spotty and eclectic, his teachers being troupers and travellers. This changes when his troupe picks up a retired shinobi named Abenthy. Meeting Abenthy was a pivotal moment in Kvothe's life. During his first encounter with the ninja, he witnesses him call the wind. This ability sparks his interest and would ultimately lead him to the ninja academy. After Abenthy's departure, Kvothe's eclectic education with the troupe is stepped up to keep him busy. Not long later his troupe is brutally murdered by a group of Missing-nin, Kvothe escapes because he is playing in the forest away from the road. After the horrific discovery of his slaughtered family, and subsequent encounter with Cinder and Haliax (the leaders of the gang), the traumatized Kvothe flees into the nearby woods with nothing but his father's lute. He then spends nearly half a year recovering, completely alone. It is during this time he learns to play the lute so well he can conjure up specific feelings and images with the notes. He is eventually forced to leave the forest when too many of his lute strings break. After days of walking, and a little help from a humble farmer, he reaches Sunagakure. His nickname "Bloodless" is related his first whipping at the academy, when Kvothe did not bleed, because of the vasoconstriction caused by his use of the anesthetic of a plant, as he did not wish to show weakness in the hidden village. This name may also relate to the fact that he rejects the Higashi clan which banished his family, and thus making his blood "worthless". Combat Style Kvothe trains in the Lethani. The philosophical practice of the Lethani is not a way to fight, as foreigners often believe. The Lethani rules over everything in the life of the practitioner. It cannot be described for it isn't fully understood, but it is constantly reinforced that it is "both the mountain pass and knowledge of the pass." This implies it is not only doing what is right, but knowing what is right to begin with. In doing so, you never truly lose a fight, argument, or come off worse in a situation. In battle he goes with the flow, becoming one with the wind and breezing through the battlefield, slashing anything in his way. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Lute: Kvothe's only inheritance from his father, he has replaced the string multiple times Caesura: Kvothe's Iron sword of a smooth burnished grey, with a slightly extended hand guard. Large Storage Scroll: A storage scroll with the space of a small shipping container. Contents: Gallery Kvothe2.jpeg Kvothe1.jpg Kvothe.jpeg -uTrZB3RmClruohbUDQogifosRueLCZWXY9ZEThPWbc.jpg 43a3cde4cefcdc363a4e725db9c7d9e0-d48rk7w.jpg 10bde1dde9e94bd0bfac17f5aca19545--the-kingkiller-chronicles-safe-place.jpg Kvothe.jpg lute.jpg cape.jpg